Love or Pride?
by mickey-sin
Summary: Is it really that easy to determine friend from foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not that you guys are dumb enough to even consider it, but I will clarify it anyway… I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Mickey Sin: **Ok this is my first SDK fic so I can't promise the most spectacular thing ever. But you've come this far, what's the harm in reading it right? This story is posted in honor of foxmagic; not that you all care, but I said it anyway! Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Love or Pride?  
**_Author: Mickey Sin _

"Talking"  
"_Thinking"  
__Flashback, ect.  
_**(123456789)** Separates certain parts of the story.

_**Chapter 1:**  
_"You stupid insensitive jerk!" Yuya let out an irritated growl before turning and stomping out of the hut. Everyone watched her walk out, muttering every curse she knew and maybe a few new ones, before they turned their attention to the cause of Yuya's anger.

"Kyo… you really should ask before taking Yuya-han's money." Benitora had been the brave one to voice his opinion; gaining him a death glare from the red-eyed samurai. "Or… maybe I'm wrong." Benitora kept his usual smile, but nervousness was obvious in his voice. Not even Benitora was dumb enough to piss off Demon Eyes Kyo.

Luckily, Benitora was able to live and fight another day as Kyo turned his head; finding the wall much more interesting than his group of comrades. For some odd reason, Kyo couldn't figure out why Yuya was so mad, it was just money. That woman was his servant and that meant that she had to obey his commands and get him what he wanted; and today, that just so happened to be sake… and some rooms at the inn.

"I hope Yuya-han's ok… she was pretty mad." The red tiger knew that Yuya could take care of herself, especially with her temper; but he couldn't help but worry. His thoughts were interrupted when Yukimura shoved a bottle of sake in front of him with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Just have a drink!" He said in his usual overly happy tone. Benitora flashed him a look of confusion so Yukimura added, "It'll make you feel better! Tee hee!" Benitora wasn't so sure about that, but took the bottle anyway. How could he resist such a gracious offer? Yuya would come back soon, he hoped.

**(123456789)**

"Stupid jerk! Stupid, arrogant, uncaring, heartless, bastard!" Yuya walked down the streets of the village mumbling insults about Kyo under her breath, while gaining some funny looks from some of the village people when she occasionally shook her fist at some invisible foe. She was mad; no, mad was an understatement, she was furious. How dare that jerk take her money again? Was sake really that important? Yuya brought her hand up to smack herself on the forehead; when it came to Kyo, Benitora, and Yukimura… of course sake was _that_ important.

She let out an irritated sigh as she looked around for something to pass the time; she really didn't want to be around Kyo right now. Spotting a shop a smile appeared on Yuya's face. _"Shopping! That'll cheer me up!"_ Yuya thought happily as she started to walk, but she stopped mid-step. "Oh yeah… that jerk stole all my money!" Yuya let out another sigh, some woman who was passing by rushed her children past her a little faster. Yuya blushed a little as she realized that she had been talking…err… yelling to herself and most of the villagers were staring at her really strangely. _"Once again Kyo's fault!"_

Shrugging it off she tried to think of something else to do; but there wasn't much you could do without money. Oh well, that just meant she would have to go back and demand Kyo to give her back the rest of her money. Damn, so much for not having to see him for a little while. Today just really wasn't going her way at all.

**(123456789)**

Well, maybe Yukimura was right; Yuya hadn't been gone long at all and already half of the bottle of sake was gone, and Benitora was feeling great! It's amazing how just a little bit of alcohol could make someone forget all their worries. Well, that is until your worries march right through the door… then it all comes back to you. "Yuya-han! I was so worried about you!" Benitora showed no hesitation in letting Yuya know that he had noticed her entry; of course how can anyone not notice that loud entrance? Without saying a word she stomped over to Kyo and glared at him with a look that could probably melt steel.

"What do you want now woman?" Kyo spared her an annoyed glance before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. Yuya was furious that he could act like she wasn't there at all; he could at least make eye contact with her or something. But no, doing something that polite just might kill him… or hopefully anyway.

"I want what's left of my money!" Yuya demanded holding out her hand to wait for the return of her stolen wallet. However, much to her disappointment and confusion, Kyo placed a one coin in her palm. "What the hell is this!" Yuya stupidly asked even though she had a hunch of what the answer may be.

"You asked for what was left of your money ugly, nothing more." Boy did she hate being right. Of course this just fed her anger even more. Benitora could've sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears while Yukimura seemed to be finding the sake much more interesting than the scene in front of them, and Sasuke and Okuni pretty much ignored it as well… no point in getting involved in that war, right? Yuya just stood there, jaw dropped and Kyo had to smirk. Pretty much growling Yuya turned and walked in the direction of her room. After trying to choke air, which at the time seemed like Kyo, she gathered her things to get ready for a bath; surely that would calm her down.

**(123456789)**

"I can't believe that she disrespected Kyo like that! After everything he does for her, all the times he saved her life! Kyo how could you let her talk to you like that! And…"

"Okuni…" Okuni was cut off of her pointless ranting by Kyo himself and instinctively she turned to see what he wanted.

"Yes Kyo my love?"

"Shut up." Short, simple, and to the point. Kyo had kept his usual tone and hadn't even looked at her; yet she still fell completely silent. On boy did Kyo love that control. He loved the fact that people feared him enough to where two small words would make them so silent that they were practically holding their breaths.

Everyone, except Okuni of course, had found it to be hilarious; but Yukimura had been the only one to laugh. Benitora and Sasuke exchanged confused looks before looking at him, hell even Kyo looked over. A few seconds later Benitora and Sasuke had joined in causing Okuni to huff in annoyance and cross her arms.

**(123456789)**

Yuya heard them laughing and part of her was curious to find out what exactly they were laughing at, but then the other part of her was enjoying this bath way to much. She sighed in contentment as she sunk deeper into the water. She had been right once again, the bath had calmed her down; it was like all her problems had seemed to just disappear the moment she had got into the water.

Deciding that she was calm and clean enough she got out of the water and started to get dressed so she could join the group of idiots again. The sun was probably set by now, considering it was close to setting when she had been walking in town because her money had been stolen… again! But no need to think about that right now, she would just make herself angry again.

Once she was dressed she tied her damp hair back in her usual ponytail and started to walk to the room that she had last seen everyone in, and they should still be there. Yuya had every intention to show Kyo that he couldn't get to her… well get to her anymore, but that plan was crushed by one small thing.

Yuya stopped walking as she noticed Kyo walking down the hall with some girl latched on his arm. Yuya had seen Kyo with girls before, but she had never seen him take one to his room before. For some odd reason she couldn't quiet placed her finger on, a ping of hurt shot through her heart; and it bothered her that she didn't know why… wait, yes she did. It was jealousy; plain and simple jealousy.

She found herself turning and running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know why, but her feet were just acting on their own; of course she didn't know much of anything right now. Why was she so upset? It was just Kyo with a whore. Just because she hadn't seen him take one to bed before didn't mean he didn't, she had always known that. She didn't care about Kyo… she didn't care what he did or who he did!

That thought was supposed to make her feel better, but it only succeeded in making her feel worse. She tried to think of some other way to put it so she wouldn't feel so bad, but no matter what she thought about it… she was still jealous. But why? There it was… the thought to make her stop running. She didn't know why she was upset, jealous, or anything. So she should just go back and sleep on the thought; that's better than jumping to conclusions. Though there were no conclusions to jump to, but with that aside she still had to go back.

Once she gathered her thoughts and caught her breath she turned to head back, but was faced with a small problem. Which way was back? She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings; and now she was surrounded by trees in every direction, as far as the eye could see. No matter which way she turned she couldn't remember which way she had come. This was bad, really bad. Worry replaced any previous feelings she had had. It was dark, cold, and she had forgotten her gun.

But it would all be fine, because Kyo would come… oh yeah, Kyo was to busy at the moment. No one even knew she left; and that meant that no one would think about coming look for her, not right away anyways. She could probably just pick a direction and start walking, but then she might get herself even more lost. She plopped down on the ground in defeat; her eyes filled with unshed tears as every bad event of today sunk in. She blinked her tears away before they came and took a few deep calming breaths. If Kyo did come to find her she didn't want him to see her crying over something as stupid as getting lost. She could hear his insults now; so no, she wouldn't show weakness. She would just wait. Someone would come… they had to, she hoped anyway. _"Someone… anyone… find me please!" _

**(123456789)**

Yuya had almost fallen asleep when she heard light footsteps near by. She instantly jumped up and reached for her gun, but came up empty handed. _"Oh yeah, I forgot my gun!"_ She started to tremble slightly when she heard the footsteps coming closer. She didn't know if she should run and hide, or attract attention. Maybe whoever it was knew which way the village was. She took a deep breath and turned to face the direction the footsteps sounded like they were coming from.

"Who… Who's there?" She was beginning to doubt her sanity when no one answered. Well at least she felt safer just assuming she was crazy and that no one was there at all. Then she saw the shadow behind the trees. It was just her luck that her sanity would be proved at a time like this. "Kyo… Is that you!" Hell it was worth a shot, he was the kind of asshole to try to scare her like this.

"Yuya?" She knew that voice; but why was he here.

"Akira?"

He stepped out a little more from the shadows to confirm her suspicion. She was slightly disappointed that it hadn't been Kyo after all; but hell, at least she got her wish… someone found her.

_**(End of chapter 1)**_

**Mickey Sin:**Well there's the first chapter for you; hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be comming sometime soon... but I can't make any promises on exact dates or anything. Moving on if you have any questions, comments, worries, wonders, or complaints just review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters. Yeah, yeah you guys get the idea.

**Love or Pride?  
**_Author: Mickey Sin_

"Talking"  
"_Thinking"  
__Flashbacks, ect.  
_**(123456789)** Separates certain parts of the story.

_**Chapter 2:  
**_"So you finally decided to leave Kyo then?" Yuya was a little stunned by his sudden appearance and his words of somewhat concern, so she answered his question with a question.

"What does it matter to you? Why are _you_ here?" Ok so it was two questions; but she got her point across, not that she really had a point. She was just confused for the billionth time that day.

"I was just taking a walk, it's quite a strange coincidence meeting you here, wouldn't you say?" Akira had his usual heart warming smile; Yuya had only seen him get angry a few times, and she doubted she had seen the full extent of his anger. She wanted to say something intelligent, but she just nodded. She had to slap herself in the forehead... _"He's blind you idiot!" _Mentally scolding herself wasn't going to do any good; at least he couldn't see her stupid little gesture.

"Yeah…what a coincidence!" Yuya started laughing nervously and just wanted someone to shoot her at this point. Why was she so nervous around him? She never was before; but of course she had only been alone with him once before, and he had asked her to go with him. Akira must have been just as confused as her about her nervousness because he took two steps back, and the look of confusion well.

"Are you feeling well Yuya-san?"

"Yes! Just fine!"

"Well that's good news I suppose."

(A/N: Que awkward silence.)

**(123456789)**

"Where'd Yuya-han go! She has been missing for a long time… what if something's happened!" Benitora was pacing back in forth going over every possible, and let's not forget, horrible reason for Yuya's disappearance. Well, at least he was giving the group some form of entertainment as they followed him back and forth with their eyes. Kyo seemed to be the only one that chose to ignore him… of course; he found the whole thing annoying.

He had said so once before, which had served to make Benitora stop his irritating pacing for about thirty seconds; so Kyo chose to just let the idiot work himself up over nothing, it's not like it was anything new. While the group worried about Yuya and continued to drink themselves into a stupor, Kyo stood and walked outside ignoring the questioning from Okuni about where he was going.

It was slightly breezy and there were signs that it would be raining later that night. Kyo didn't need to turn around to know that his nosey servants were crowded in the doorway watching him; no doubt that they wanted to see if he would go look for Dog-face. She truly was annoying, running off when he had things to do, and the others insisted on waiting for her to come back. And they all called _him_ selfish.

Kyo was hoping for a quiet peaceful night, but that was interrupted when he saw something blowing in the wind towards him. Reaching out he caught it with ease. The curious group got even nosier and just had to run up and see what he got, Sasuke was the only one who chose to stay at the door. He could care less what Kyo had just caught. (A/N: Is this the best I can come up with? Scratches head whoa boy, this is gonna be a long night.)

"What is it Kyo?" Benitora leaned in closer as if he would be able to see through Kyo's hand if he got close enough. Kyo opened his hand to expose a small paper crane. "What is that?" Benitora poked it and then jerked his hand back as though it might bite him.

"A crane you idiot." Okuni gave him a look that told him just what she thought of him; which was something to the extent of "you're an idiot".

"It's a message." Kyo had ended that argument before it started and unfolded the crane to read what it said to himself, while Benitora read it out loud.

_You cannot catch me for I am like smoke,  
__You can not harm me, kill me, or provoke.  
__Do not play games, for games are for sods,  
__You cannot defeat me, for you cannot beat gods.  
__-Kaynoyukioh _

Kyo looked at the little piece of poetry with disgust. "Wow, he sounds tuff." Benitora scratched his head and turned his focus from the paper to Yukimura.

"No… He seems weak. _Tee hee_!" Yukimura swayed his head back and forth as everyone looked at him, their eyes clearly asking him to explain. "Anyone who writes poetry is always a soft, weak, romantic under the hard exterior." Well, at least they got some kind of explanation, but Yukimura was quite a strange man.

Benitora suddenly got a really disappointed look on his face and Okuni had to show concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh man, there goes my idea of making a poem expressing my love for Yuya-han!" (A/N: Awe poor Benitora...his hopes and dreams are crushed.)

**(123456789)**

"So, is there any possible way you could show me the way to town? Well, I guess you probably wouldn't know, would you?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not." Akira had started walking not to long after the awkward silence, and Yuya had followed him. Akira hadn't shown or voiced any objections about her tagging along, not that she would've listened to him; there was no way _in hell_ she was going to sit there alone in the dark, weaponless.

"So where are you going?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead yet."

Even though Akira was answering all of her questions, Yuya was running out of ways to try to start a conversation. Usually she could start a conversation with anyone… but he was Kyo's enemy, and it made her feel kind of bad walking with him. But why should she care? Kyo was off with a whore! There she went pissing herself off again. "Stupid jerk!"

Akira stopped and turned in Yuya's direction. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Yuya felt like an idiot now, she hadn't realized she had said that out loud. If Akira wasn't blind he would see her doing her best impersonation of a strawberry. "No, no! I wasn't talking about you, I was…"

"It's all right Yuya-san; I think I already know who you were referring to. Would you like to tell me what he has done thistime?" Yuya really didn't want to talk about it, but she might as well get it off of her chest. So they both sat down on the ground and Yuya began her extremely long list of complaints about Kyo… this could take awhile.

**(123456789)**

"So, do you think this guy's a Mibu?" Benitora look from person to person and the only reaction he got was Yukimura taking another sip of his sake. Well, that conversation died before it started.

"To answer your question, no I am not a Mibu." Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the door to see a man about Kyo's height standing there. He was wearing a dark blue haori with a black hakama and a light blue obi. He had short brown hair with a small pony tail in the back and piercing blue eyes. He also had small round glasses that sat at the tip of his nose that looked as though they would fall off any second.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself…." He spun around and turned his head upwards pointing to himself. (A/N: Que special background of your choice.) "I am Kaynoyukioh…. I am honorable, loyal to my friends, handsome, strong…" He showed off the muscles he didn't have. "I am a lover, fighter, and all around winner! I enjoy drinking, gambling, and collecting money for the high bounties that I bring down with these soft and sexy hands."

He stopped for second to push his glasses up with his middle finger and cleared his throat. Then he threw his hands up and continued on. "My family has been bringing down criminals for a small price from generations to generations and now I am here to bring you down for the one million ryo bounty on your head. I must say that it is pointless to fight back for I am a master at every weapon, and I will bring you down by… any… means… necessary." His face had turned very serious with the "any means necessary comment", and when he looked up at the small group of people, all they did was blink.

Kaynoyukioh adjusted his glasses once again and cleared his throats as he waited for someone to say something. "Well since you don't seem to be a very talkative group I will get to the point… Demon Eyes Kyo, I am here for your woman and your life!" Kaynoyukioh stood with complete arrogance; surely the thousand man killer would have something to say about that. He had just threatened to take Yuya from him. He looked from person to person and then his prideful stance dropped.

"Hey, where's that blonde woman that follows you around!" He pointed at Kyo with a very pissed off look on his face.

"She's… gone." Okuni seemed to be the only one that wasn't too shocked to speak.

"Gone? Gone! What do you mean 'gone'!" Kaynoyukioh started tugging at his hair and sinking down towards the ground. Kyo was ready to just kill this guy, while the others were trying to figure out what to make of him, right now he seemed like an over reacting idiot…but who were they to judge? "No my plans are ruined; I can't fight you when you're not distracted. I need that woman! Now I have to devise a new plan and it's all your fault!" Kaynoyukioh pointed at Kyo once again.

"You know, it's rude to point. _Tee hee_!" Yukimura had kept quiet for far too long. Okuni giggled at that comment while Benitora tried not to laugh, and was failing horribly. Now Kaynoyukioh was furious; first his plans had been ruined and now these people were mocking him.

"I will return to collect your bounty when I get that girl." With that said the man turned to leave, the group sat stunned for a moment before they all started laughing; well except Kyo and Sasuke, they had found him to be a waste of time. Kyo left to go to his room and the others went about their business not even speaking about the man that thought he was hot stuff.

**(123456789)**

Akira didn't really know what to say or do as Yuya continued to rant on and on about everything that Kyo had done, said, or whatever. Akira was trying to let it all sink in, but every time he started to register all the information Yuya would start spouting off again. It was enough to give anyone a headache. But he just listened nodding his head when she stopped speaking, just incase she was waiting for a reaction.

"And then he stole my wal…" She paused to yawn rather loudly and she leaned back against the tree she had been sitting by. Akira figured she had to be pretty tired, it was going to be sunrise soon and she had been traveling with Kyo; that was a good enough reason alone for anyone to be exhausted. Now that she had stopped talking, and from what he had gathered fallen asleep. He leaned his head back against the tree he had already been propped up against.

Once he had gotten a little sleep he would decide what to do next. Akira listened to the sounds of the forest; the only thing he could hear was the sound of a few crickets and Yuya's soft breathing. Now that he was sure the area was safe enough, he let sleep overcome him without any more hesitation.

**(123456789)**

Kyo, Sasuke, and Okuni had gone to sleep a little while ago; but Benitora and Yukimura sat awake in the lobby area of the inn. Yukimura was to busy drinking, and Benitora was to busy worrying about Yuya to sleep.

"Do you think that guy will find Yuya-han?"

"Doubtful."

"Do you think Yuya-han's alright?"

"Absolutely."

Benitora had had enough, why was he the only one that seemed to care that Yuya was missing! He had noticed something else that bothered him, "Hey Yukimura? Why do you seem like you know something we don't?" Yukimura always seemed like that, but something about this situation made it seem more likely than it had ever been before. And it bothered Benitora more than anything, because dear sweet Yuya was involved. She was out there lost, cold, and alone and there was no way for him to protect her. He felt like a failure.

Yukimura still hadn't answered his question, and with his current mood, Yukimura completely ignoring the question, irritated him more than it should have. "Answer my question!" Yukimura took one more sip of his sake before he stood up and walked towards his room, when he reached the door way he paused and turned his head towards Benitora.

"Why would I know anything about it?" While Benitora pondered on that thought Yukimura went off to bed. After much debate Benitora decided to do the same. If he was going to try to find and defend Yuya, he was going to need his rest. Yukimura was quite a mystery; and it never really bothered Benitora before, but now, it was really pissing him off.

_**(End of chapter 2)**_

**Mickey Sin: **Ok, so there's the second chapter. I know that there wasn't much Akira in this chapter; I am still trying to get the feel of his character, but I promise there will be more of him and Yuya next chapter. I also had to make a villain, what is a good samurai story without a villain of some sort? So that's why I brought in that irritating guy. Thank you for all of the reviews and support!

**Review Responses:  
Mickey Sin: **Wow, I didn't think I would get as many reviews as I did. It makes me so happy to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. Thanks to all of you!

**foxmagic**: Don't you just feel so special. That's right I put this story up in honor of you and the part with Kyo sleeping with a whore, yup that part was for you to. You also must be so proud that you were the first review… well except you had the upper hand with that because you knew I was posting it. Well, thanks for all the help and support. I LOVE YOU! hugs

**ravenfett**: Thank you very much for the review, I am very glad you liked it. To answer your question, the story is manga-based, but it doesn't really have a particular place in the story line. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and thanks again for the review.

**LadyWater**: I love Kyo as well. About the pairings… it's a secret. I know the set up seems like Yuya/Akira but I… can't tell you that information or a little midget with a club will beat the life out of me. Anyways, I am glad you like my story so far and thanks for the review. Thank you for the review, don't worry I will continue this story. )

**Ginny-cry**: Thank you very much for the nice review… I was very happy to read that you thought I had a good beginning. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

**Violetjewelz**: Yes, Beware the Ides of March. It is very cool that you and I share the same birthday. What will happen between Akira and Kyo is a secret and the unknown woman is nothing extremely relevant to the story line. Me and my friend were talking about all the times you see Kyo and Benitora in the lobby of an inn with whores, but you never see him take one to his room. So I did that in honor of her. So now you know. Well, I am very glad you liked the first chapter and thank you so much for the review.

**The Muses Tk and Zv**: Thank you for the information you emailed me and thank you for the review. Also thank you for beta-reading for me. As you can see I didn't use all of the corrections that you suggested, but I did use a few. I didn't want to use the punctuation corrections and a few of the sentence changes because then it doesn't make the story quite my style anymore. It changes it… well that's what I think anyways. Well thanks again, you're so nice! BYE!

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo… if I did, I would be much too rich to be sitting on a computer right now.

**Love or pride?  
**_Author: Mickey Sin _

"Talking"  
"_Thinking"  
__Flashbacks, ect.  
_**(123456789)** Separates certain parts of the story.

_**Chapter 3:  
**_Akira made his way along the brush and weeds of the forest. The whole time, Yuya was following him. "Is there something wrong, Yuya-san?"

"No no, not at all!"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead!"

He paused a moment while clearing some vines aside for her. "Tell me...what is it that you plan on doing now?"

Yuya stopped for a minute with that question. She had never given that much thought; what _was_ she going to do now? "I... I don't know."

"Don't get me wrong. You are most welcome to come with me for as long as you like. Once we are out of these woods, we may even be able to get directions back to town."

Yuya smiled at that thought; he was kinder than Kyo she'd give him that. Of course, she still felt bad... but why? "Thank you." She knew she probably should say something more, but 'thank you' should explain her thoughts well enough right?

Akira smiled. "You're welcome, but don't worry so much. Try to relax and enjoy a break from the rest of your group. It seems like you might need it...especially if all you've told me of Kyo is true."

"It's not that they're all that bad don't get me wrong..." Yuya held up her hands defensively even though Akira couldn't see it; it was just simply a force of habit. "It's just that... it's just... Kyo..." Yuya fell silent. What about Kyo? Why couldn't she word it? Shaking the thoughts from her head she simple smiled. "Yeah... a break might be good... but do you know what else would be good?... A bath!"

"A bath, huh?" He brought a hand up to his chin. "Maybe we should look for one then? Let's try going slightly towards the left. Perhaps we'll find something..."

"To the left?" Yuya got that well known look of confusion in her face, and she knew that Akira would know she was confused by the tone of her voice. "Why the left?"

He ignored her question for now and took the lead. It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing. And right there, smack dab in the center, was a beautiful spring. Steam lifted from the surface of the water, casting a fog around the trees. "…call it a hunch."

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Yuya wanted to strip where she stood and run into the water at full speed, but then she remember who was with her; and even though he was blind, she was uneasy about taking her clothes off in front of him.

"Well then, I think I'll leave you to enjoy your bath." He turned to walk off and give her some privacy. Yuya felt kind of bad for Akira having to delay whatever journey he may have been on, but wasn't it him who had told her to relax? What better way to do that than a bath?

Yuya stared at Akira's retreating back a few seconds longer. Part of her wanted to ask him to stay, what if he left her out here alone? Then the other part of her didn't want any guy, blind or not, around her when she bathed. Shrugging it off she quickly moved towards the water, taking off her clothes as fast as humanly possible; of course trying to move so fast has consequences, and that vine she failed to notice was the reminder of that. Before she even realized it she was falling into the water, still half way dressed.

Akira stopped midway into leaving. He had heard a light shriek, so without turning around, he called out. "Are you alright, Yuya-san?"

She splashed around a few seconds longer before spitting out some water and mentally cursing both the spring and the vine. "Yes... yes I'm fine! I just felt like splashing that's all!" A lame excuse for the commotion, but she didn't want to admit that she had been that clumsy, of course her wet clothes were a dead give away that she had been.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be a little further off if you need anything."

"Alright! Thank you!" Yuya had to blush at her stupidity. Maybe Kyo was right she was a clumsy idiot, but none of that mattered right now; what was she supposed to do about her wet clothes! She cursed the water once more for good measure before peeling her wet clothes from her skin and ringing them out the best she could. Then she sank into the water and tried to get back to the original plan of relaxing, but that was easier said than done.

**(123456789)**

To say Kyo was irritated was an understatement. Because of Dog-face they had been waiting and waiting; and the longer she's gone, the more annoying his servants got. They were all so worried about her; ever since she had left it had been Yuya this and Yuya that… why did they care about her so much? She was annoying, useless, and only got in the way… so why was he still waiting?

Okuni had asked him that once or twice, but he honestly didn't know the answer to that question. So he did what he always did, he didn't say a word. Benitora was the worst one about this whole Yuya missing thing… he was actually dumb enough to go searching the village for her. But just like the other 6 times he had gone to look, he came back empty handed.

Kyo stood up and walked outside, he was getting tired of all the stupid talk about that damn woman. Maybe he could get some peace and quiet if he took a walk.

"Kyo, where are you going? You're gonna miss out on the sake if you leave now!" Yukimura came bouncing up behind Kyo ruining his plans for peace and quiet. "Don't tell me you're going to look for Yuya! _Hic_!"

"…"

Kyo just kept walking, but Yukimura chose not to follow him anymore. Instead he called out to him, "She's with Akira if you are going to look for her! _Tee hee_!"

Well that comment had cause the samurai to stop dead in his tracks. Yukimura gulped down some more sake in celebration of getting Kyo's full attention that easily.

**(123456789)**

Yuya had enjoyed the bath while it lasted but now she really hated the fact that her clothes were wet because as the warmth of the spring water wore off she got colder and colder, and eventually started shivering. Hugging herself in a failed attempt to keep warm she came up behind Akira. "I'm finished, so we can go now." She didn't really have the ability to think well enough for a better statement, but at least he knew that she was ready... well, ready enough.

He lifted his head. "Alright. We'll walk as far as we can today, and then make camp. Hopefully we can leave this forest before nightfall." Akira then stood up and they began their trek once again.

Yuya was shivering so bad that she hoped more than anything in the world that they found a town before night fell. Then she could get some dry clothes and a warm place to sleep. Hell she'd be lucky if she didn't catch a cold or something. "Do you think we'll get out of here before nightfall?" She knew that he probably didn't have an answer, but some kind of reassurance would be good right about now.

"To be honest, I can't quite tell. I haven't been here in a long time. I'm pretty unfamiliar with this area." He tried to explain. "But it might have been better for you not to have gotten your clothes wet, especially when it gets so cold at night."

"How did you... wait who said my clothes were wet?" Yuya was still clinging to the hope that he didn't know she had tripped and fallen, the last thing she needed was that embarrassment.

He stifled a laugh. "Would you like to borrow my clothes? They're dry."

Yuya blushed at that comment, there went the embarrassment she was trying to spare along with more added on. She hesitated to answer that question hoping he would take the hint.

Instead of replying, he kept quiet once again. It had only been a short while that they'd known each other, but already Akira felt that he knew Yuya quite well. He grinned at the thought. He then spoke. "Oh, how very forward of me. I'm so sorry, Yuya-san. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable, ha! Benitora snuck around to try to take baths with her and Kyo groped her and called her breast small and Akira thought _he_ made her uncomfortable. "No, you just surprised me that's all."

A breeze blew through the trees, causing their clothes to ripple with the passing wind. "It's getting colder out, I'm afraid."

Yuya tried to hug herself harder, if that was possible, as she continued to shiver. "Yeah, you... you could say that again." Now she knew that she would definitely catch a cold if they didn't find someplace warm to stay.

"With you being soaked like you are, I think it would be wise to just set up camp here. We can build a fire to help you dry off. I don't want you getting sick." Akira offered.

As high as Yuya had her hopes set on staying at an inn, that idea didn't sound half bad. "Ye...yeah that would be nice."

As was discussed, they both stopped in their traveling to get a fire started. Neither had blankets though, so the wind still felt bitter. Despite it all, it was better than nothing.

Akira set himself down next to the bounty huntress. "Better?"

"A little." She was truthful with that; she was still hugging herself for warmth, but the shivering had stopped somewhat. Suddenly, something was draped over her shoulders. Yuya jumped slightly with surprise and instantly made the stupid mistake of asking even with already knowing the answer. "What is this?"

"I gave you my gi, I hope you don't mind." Came his reply. "You are still cold, are you not? Please take it. I'll be alright without it."

"But...but..." Yuya was a little reluctant about this; she really wanted the warmth, but she didn't want him to jeopardize his own in process.

"It's alright. I'm...used to the cold." He assured her the best he could. As guilty as she felt for this, she wrapped herself in Akira's gi without farther argument.

The rest of the night was filled with silence. Neither of them said much, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like last time. It was peaceful. Akira had even let his head rest against a tree in order to doze. Yuya found herself leaning her head against Akira's shoulder, and slowly drifting into a light slumber.

**(123456789)**

"Damn, damn, damn! Where is that sneaky little blonde girl?" Kaynoyukioh came upon a village and instantly began asking people the stupid question of… "Have you seen a blonde girl around here?" Most people just walked away laughing to themselves while others laughed at him openly. He scratched his head in confusion, _"What's so funny?" _No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why people could possibly be laughing at him.

But either way, he moved on to more people to ask the same stupid question. (A/N: I feel bad for my pathetic villain)

**(123456789)**

It must have been early in the morning when Akira first had that feeling...it was a feeling that they were being watched. He cursed himself for having fallen asleep. He tried to figure a way to get up without disturbing Yuya...but that would no doubt be hard. A twig snapped nearby and Akira grasped one of the swords lying by his side. So much for not having any problems along their 'peaceful' trip. Yuya had felt his slight movements a stirred slightly, but did not wake. She was a hard sleeper for such an active young girl.

The moment the stranger had stepped one foot in their camp, Akira knew. He could hear the man's breathing; he could sense his cold aura. It would only be a matter of time...

"What's this?" Some one snorted from the shadows of the firelight. "Two lovers stuck out in the woods? And sleeping too...how unfortunate."

Hard sleeper or not Yuya jolted awake at the sound of the man's voice. "Wha...who...huh?" She blinked and sat up quickly in her surprise. After several seconds of blinking, Yuya finally gained enough consciousness to spring into her normal self, literally. She jumped up and pointed at the stranger, "Who the hell are you!"

Akira mentally slapped himself. Why in the world did she do that?

The gruff man snickered at the girl before him. "My my, you're awful pretty. Want to come back to my place? I'll show you a good time."

"Wha... you sick bastard!" Yuya tried her hardest to intimidate the man, but she just ended up getting as close to Akira as humanly possible. Akira, in return, stood in front of Yuya defensively.

"I suggest you leave. That is...unless you want to die."

"Ha! Big talk for such a puny little man. And blind too...tsk tsk. I'd like to see you _try _to defeat me." The man paused to scratch his chin in thought. "Hey I'll make you a deal, if you win... I'll leave you in peace, but if I win... I get that pretty girl all to myself."

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this!" Yuya just couldn't sit down and shut up. Nope because that would be the smart, safe thing to do...and since when had Yuya gone the safe way?

Akira's face grew evil. "I've got a better idea. How about when I win, I cut your throat out and use your body to fuel our fire."

"Oh a smart ass, huh? Come on, little man! Enough talk...let's see what you're made of!" He immediately began to charge for them. Yuya took a few steps back; she could talk big sure, but let's face the facts, she was pretty damn useless without her gun... of course when it came to fighting, she was pretty useless anyways.

With agility clearly mastered by the double-headed dragon, Akira grabbed a hold of Yuya's waist and jumped out of the man's path. He landed a few feet away and set the girl back on her own two feet. "You should stay back, Yuya-san. I'll take care of this." Yuya had no objections to this of course. She had no problem just watching Akira kick someone's ass for her. Kyo always did that, maybe not exactly for her, but at the time it seemed like it was for her. She stupidly just nodded her head and backed away from the attacker a few more feet.

Akira, without any further hesitation, stepped up. They had no time to dally in such a place. He would make sure this ended quickly. Ice began to form around his feet, freezing the grass and weeds that grew nearby. "Come." It was simple challenge; But simple or not, it only caused to infuriate the man more. In less than a blink of an eye, the enemy had proceeded at a run, his weapon extended. The moment he had moved, though, he had already lost.

Akira sneered as ice started to form around his foe. That was it...it was over before the fight had even started.

Yuya watched as the black haired man fell to the ground. Yuya took a few steps forward, but stopped. She was almost completely sure that the fight was over, but she still didn't want to get in the line of fire.

"Let's move on. We can rest further up." Akira sheathed his sword and cast one final glance back over his shoulder before trudging off.

Yuya watched him walk ahead a little ways before jogging to catch up. "Hey wait for me!"

**(123456789) **

"Here we go." Akira and Yuya broke away from the forest's edge. "Look over there, do you see that town? Maybe that's the one you were looking for."

Yuya looked from side to side and then blinked. Damn, all the towns looked the same, but it didn't seem right. They had walked quite a long ways to get here, and she hadn't remembered running that far into the forest. But she honestly didn't know the answer to that question. She didn't even know the name of the town she had been in before. After much debate with herself she reached a decision, "I don't think so, but..." Her words were cut off by the abrupt growl of her hungry stomach. "But some food would be good." She finished.

"There's probably a restaurant down there. How about we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah...well um I... well Kyo... I don't have any money." Yuya dropped her head in shame.

"Ah, that's right. Kyo took your money, didn't he?"

"Yeah, that jerks always stealing my money" Yuya clenched her fist remembering all of the times he had made her buy him sake or pay for the room at the inn. But if he was such a jerk, then why did she feel like she had abandoned him?

He could sense the deep feelings that were pouring out of the girl. She was obviously torn about what happened between her and Kyo. Despite all that, there was nothing he could do to console her. Akira was well aware of how Kyo could be, and yet...and yet it seemed as though Kyo had truly changed. He was no longer the hard-hearted fighter of long ago. The Thousand Man Slayer had _changed_.

And in his opinion, it was a change that needed to be undone.

Yuya didn't expect Akira to show her any pity; she hadn't even known why she had brought it up in the first place. When Akira started walking ahead Yuya was quick to catch up. There were quite a few villagers in town and Yuya was struggling to shove through some of them while Akira seemed to get through them with ease. _"It's because he's a man with two swords, sexist jerks!" _Yuya cursed the crowd as she searched the heads of people to find try to keep Akira in sight.

She finally spotted him already stopped and patiently waiting in front of the town's restaurant. Well with that crowd behind her she was just happy she made it to the restaurant in one piece.

"This place seems to be the only restaurant around here. It's a bar as well."

The two of them entered and were ushered politely to a table at the far corner. There, they sat patiently in wait for their waitress. Not much time passed before a woman suddenly came bouncing up to the table. "Hello and welcome to...THE BROTHEL BAR!" (A/N: The restaurant name, 'The Brothel Bar', was not my idea. The name was given to me by foxmagic… so don't sue me, Elli! Besides me and you both know that I'm dirt poor.)

"THE WHAT!" Yuya looked around; skimpy waitresses, drunken idiots... _"What the hell!" _

"The Brothel Bar!" One of the other skimpily dressed waitresses walked up behind the other one. Her short fiery red hair bounced with her every step, her bright green eyes were filled with happiness, and her bust size had to be close to Okuni's...Oh yeah, Yuya could already tell she was going to be annoyed.

The first waitress was clad in a uniform similar to the red head. Only her eyes were deep magenta, and her hair a dark blue. She looked the two customers over and automatically took a liking to the young swordsman.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." She bent over, getting extremely close. "Wanna have some fun? We could go back to my room if you want to..."

"Heh heh..." He laughed nervously.

Yuya clenched her fist. She had to put up with this when she was traveling was Kyo; she didn't want to see it now. "Hey, back off!"

"What, are you two a couple?" The red head glanced from Yuya to Akira with a look of pure shock.

"No…no! It's not like that!"

"Oh, but of course not, a strong samurai like him could do much better than you." The red head winked.

Yuya grit her teeth and tried not to leave this waitress with a few new bruises. "What did you say!" Yuya glared at the girl dangerously.

Akira wisely interrupted before a fight broke out. "We're just looking for something to eat, if you don't mind."

The first waitress seemed disappointed. "Humph...no fun. Oh well, I guess that means I have to take your order. What would you like?"

Yuya crossed her arms and continued to glare at the red headed waitress who also seemed disappointed, but spoke her order. The red head mumbled something about how Yuya hadn't even looked at the waitress who was actually taking the order then turned and bounced off to greet a new customer.

"Sorry about that, Yuya-san. I had no idea this was a brothel as well as a restaurant."

Yuya chose to ignore Akira; the faster they ate the faster they would be able to leave this place. So when the food came, the two of them pretty much ate in silence. Akira had ignored all of Yuya's protest and paid for her meal as well, and then they left The Brothel Bar to find an inn somewhere.

"Is there any place in this damn town that doesn't have whores!" Yuya yelled her complaint to no one in particular and the inn keeper could do nothing but blink. Yuya and Akira had gone to 3 shops and 2 inns and there had been whores at each place who were more than happy to offer their services to Akira.

The young man pulled himself away from the gaggle of giddy girls and followed an irritated Yuya out the front door. "According to what the last shop owner said, there are three inns in this town. Let's try and find the last one."

Taking Akira's advice, both he and Yuya searched the town and finally found the last one on the far side of the village. "This town is too big!" Yuya was once again shouting to no one in particular as they approached the inn keeper. "We want two rooms." The shop keeper jerked his head up from the table. "Sleeping on the job? That's not very appropriate." Yuya just had to open her big mouth with her opinions every where she went. The poor girl really needed to learn to shut up.

The man glared at her for a second before he put on an evil smile. "Sorry, but we only have one room with one bed." He said slyly looking from Akira to Yuya.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuya was mad at this comment for two reasons. The first being that she would either have to share a bed with Akira, or go to the inn/whore house on the other end of town. The second reason being what the tone of his voice suggested. _"Pervert!"_ Yuya had, for once, chosen to keep her mouth shut about that particular opinion.

Well, she had fallen asleep on Akira's shoulder last night, she could manage sharing a bed with him. Besides, from what she knew of him he was trust worthy; and if all else fails one of them could sleep on the floor right? With that decided she went ahead and accepted the room; which only cause the inn keeper to grin more. But he said nothing more about that particular subject as he gave them directions to their room.

"Don't have too much fun now." Damn, and just when Yuya had thought that pervert was off of that subject. This town was just full of perverts; every where they had gone that day had either whores or pervert idiots. Resisting the urge to do or say something that may get them kicked out, Yuya stomped off to the room they were directed to, Akira following close behind.

It was getting darker outside, so both agreed to try and get to sleep soon. They would need the rest for the journey ahead.

Akira stepped into the room and stood for a moment at the doorway. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the inn keeper had done, just for a laugh. But there weren't many options available for them. And since this was the last motel in the entire village...

He sighed. The whole thing was becoming one big mess. Nevertheless, Akira decided on simply going to sleep. It had been a long day, anyways. "You can have the bed, Yuya-san. I'll sleep on the floor." He graciously offered.

Yuya would've loved to accept this offer, but she had put Akira through a lot of stress that day so, the poor guy deserved the bed. "No no, I'll sleep on the floor." She walked over and sat down on the hard wood floor to prove her point.

"It's not right for me to make a woman take the floor over the bed." His gentlemanly charm was almost too good to be true. He was a lot different than Kyo.

"Well it's not right for me to make you sleep on the floor!" Yuya already had enough guilt built up in her mind, she didn't need this too. So with that guilt in mind she decided that she would not lose this argument; as uncomfortable as it was, she would be the one to sleep on the floor.

The retort that the girl had expected, never came. Instead, Akira walked over to Yuya. Before she realized what was going on, he had picked her up and deposited her body on the futon.

"Please. I insist."

Yuya was a little more than surprised that Akira had actually picked her up and put her on the futon. Of course, she was not done with this argument, though Akira obviously thought it was over. Yuya reached up and grabbed the front of Akira's gi and pulled him down towards the futon while saying, "No really _I_ insist!"

He was caught off guard with that one. "Y-Yuya-san!" Akira cried out in surprise as he fell over top of her. After the initial shock of her actions wore off, Akira sat up slightly.

"Eh..." He couldn't see, but Akira could sure as hell _sense_ where he was. His body had fallen in a very inappropriate manner, poised between her legs, arms resting on each side of her head.

Yuya blushed as she looked from side to side as if some one would pop in at the wrong moment and get the wrong idea. She didn't know what to say; her damn stubbornness had gotten her in to quite the awkward situation this time. She could not do anything but lay there, after all Akira had to move first. Or at least…that's what she was telling herself.

"I'm so sorry, Yuya-san!" He immediately got up and apologized, bowing over and over again. It was, after all, partially his fault.

"No no, don't be. It was really sort of my fault. If I hadn't pulled you then..." Yuya scratched the back of her neck nervously and looked down at the ground. "Well, you can have the futon if you want, you deserve it." At the start of the argument she was just joking; she would've loved to have the futon, but now she felt really guilty for causing such an embarrassing scene for both of them.

"That's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled and sat down against the wall, his swords propped up next to him. "Just get a good night's sleep. And try not to feel guilty about it. After all, it was _I_ who invited you to come with me in the first place. Besides, I enjoy your company."

Yuya had to smile at that; at least someone enjoyed her company, unlike some people who would remain nameless at this moment in time. She decided to go ahead and take the futon. She had wanted it from the beginning anyway, she just liked to argue. But Kyo always ended every argument before it even began, damn jerk was just such a... well...jerk! "I enjoy your company as well." With that all said and done Yuya laid down and started to drift into a much needed slumber.

She didn't know if Akira was asleep or not, who could tell with him? Awake or not she had one more thing to add, "Thank you Akira-san." With that said she finally fell completely asleep, not even waiting to see if she got a response or not. She didn't really want one anyway; just knowing she had said it made her feel better. And it's the thought that counts right?

As the young girl drifted off, Akira couldn't help the rare expression that crossed his face. "Sleep well...Yuya."

_**(End of Chapter 3)**_

**Mickey Sin:** Well, there was chapter 3 for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I made it a little longer than the last chapter; and, as you can see, I put in more about Akira and Yuya's traveling stuff. Well, hopefully I will have chapter 4 done sometime soon. Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, worries, wonders, or complaints just review! Bye!

**Editor's note: **What? Stop looking at me that way. I'm a ham, so I wanted to add my own thing in here. You're doing great with this story, mickey-sin. It's progressing quite smoothly. And I hope my beta-ing helps you!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**foxmagic: **Yeah (scratches head) sods… I couldn't think of anything else that rhymed with gods. Heh heh hee… Anyways! You better love my story woman! I don't worry; I will keep on going, because I fear you will brutally kill me if I give up. Thank you so much for all of your help and support, I LOVE YOU! Buh-bye! P.S. Yes, your beta-ing helps a lot… thanks for ALL your help.

**The Muses Tk and Zv:** Thank you so much for all your help. As you can see I have planned things out a little more, so now I won't be so stuck and the chapters will be a little longer and I will be following Akira and Yuya a little more now. So thanks again, bye!

**yami1:** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you think my story is great so far; and I took your advice and made this chapter a little longer. Thanks again, bye!

**KaraQ:** Thanks so much! I'm glad none of the characters seem OOC. Its still a mystery as to what the pairing really is, but things just seem to be flowing in the way of Akira/Yuya lately! lol. I won't tell you his exact feelings concerning my story (you'll find out soon enough), but in the manga it does seem like he cares for her (whether romantic or not). And as the group heads farther into the SDK storyline, he reveals that aspect of his feelings more and more. And Benitora is as funny as hell. I mean, you have to put him in there if only to add laughs. lmao. I have seen one or two fics on this site that are Benitora/Yuya, but it's not all that popular. Well thanks again for the review, more will be up soon!

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers!  
Foxmagic**  
**ravenfett**  
**LadyWater  
****yami1  
****Ginny-cry  
****Violetjewelz  
****The Muses Tk and Zv  
KaraQ  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Me saying I own Samurai Deeper Kyo is like a midget saying they're tall…. Or something like that… Oh you know what I mean; I don't own it.

**Love or pride?  
**_Author: Mickey Sin _

"Talking"  
"_Thinking"  
__Flashbacks, ect._

**(123456789)** Separates certain parts of the story.

_**Chapter 4:  
**_When Yuya woke up she saw that Akira was still asleep, well that's what it looked like at least. So she decided to do the polite thing and sit and wait for him to show some sign that he was awake.

"Up already?" Words suddenly poured from his mouth. "Did you get enough rest?"

Yuya, who had still been waiting patiently on the futon, jumped at least 5 feet. "Y-yeah! I'm up! I-I thought you were still sleeping." Yuya steadied herself on the bed; she had almost fallen over when Akira had spoken.

He stood to his feet and put both swords behind him in their respective places. "Well then, we have quite a ways to go. Might as well start out early."

With that decided they both prepared their things and started to head out. They had decided to get something to eat; this time from a small shop, Yuya really didn't want to go to The Brothel Bar _ever _again.

Then they had followed the path out of town, with a group of giddy girls following Akira all the way to the end of town. Yuya let out a sigh of relief when the silence returned; those whores and perverts were just too much for her.

According to a local villager they had to backtrack through the forest to hit the nearest town; but they had traveled farther than either of them had thought. The villager had told them it would take 2 or so days to get there from that town. So there they were, following the path that would lead them back into the forest. They were going in circles, literally.

"I can go by myself if you have something to do or somewhere to be." Yuya suggested politely to Akira, he had helped her out so much and she hadn't even bothered to ask him if he was doing something of importance. He had been walking through the forest; it couldn't have been for no apparent reason, could it?

"It's alright. I would feel bad if I left you out here alone without a weapon or any means to protect yourself. What would happen if more men came after you, like the one from the other day?" He replied. "Besides...I have a feeling that if I follow you, I might just find what I'm looking for as well."

"What you're looking for? Do you mean Kyo?" Yuya's curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask. Akira and her hadn't talked about what his plans were and she had only been able to gather small clues; but they had 2 or so days to spare, perfect timing for him to explain.

"No, I wouldn't say that exactly." That was all he gave her as the two fell into silence.

Yuya thought for a moment before a new question came to mind, "Then what would you say exactly?"

Akira turned his head to smile at her. "I guess it's a mystery to me, just as it is to you."

"What the..." Yuya stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to process that bit of information and tried her best to piece everything together to figure it out for herself, but that wasn't going to happen. "That doesn't make sense... what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that you don't know what you're looking for?" (A/N: And the game of 20 questions continues!) Yuya cocked her head as she waited for an answer to each and every one of her questions; but those answers, she was sure weren't going to come.

And she was right. The man of ice kept his peace. He would say nothing of his intentions...at least not for now. In truth, Akira really wasn't sure what it was that he was searching for either. But he had a hunch...

Yuya decided just to accept Akira's silence and continued walking in her own silence; she had some of her own thoughts to sort out, and if Akira wasn't talking she wasn't either... for once.

**(123456789)**

Kyo had grown tired of waiting; she obviously wasn't coming back. The others still had hopes that she would return; they could wait, Kyo was leaving. Kyo grabbed his sword and walked out of the inn and towards the outskirts of town. This girl had been nothing but a burden to him since he had awoken. He would've killed her long ago if it wasn't for… wasn't for…

… Why didn't he kill her? Had he really gotten softer? He had killed thousands of men with out a single shred of remorse, without any since of regret; in fact he had enjoyed killing. Then one little girl with an impossible goal came along and he couldn't kill her?

Kyo broke from his daze and stopped walking, seeing everyone in front of him. "Where are you going Kyo?" Benitora opened his big mouth first and Okuni instantly attached herself to Kyo's arm.

"Now now, Kyo… going off to save Yuya all by yourself and leaving us out of the fun… shame on you!" Yukimura was enjoying his drink as usual with Sasuke close by. Kyo just glared at his odd group of followers before continuing his walk, only to have everyone walk backwards in front of him until he stopped again in annoyance.

"Who said I was even going to look for ugly?"

"Oh Kyo we all know you are, it's written all over your face." Yukimura swayed back and forth as Sasuke tried to follow his motions to catch him if he fell in drunken stupidity.

"If you're going to save Yuya-han we're going too!" Benitora said with confidence clearly in his tone. Kyo said nothing, but started to walk with the others naturally following. Kyo had so many things he could've said to shut them up about ugly, but he had better things to do.

After all, didn't Akira say he wanted to fight? … Or maybe Kyo just wanted to fight? Either way Kyo was going after Akira…

… And Yuya had nothing to do with it!

**(123456789)**

Its funny how time flies when you're trapped in deep thought; Akira and Yuya had almost made it to the village when they had stopped to set up camp. It was a quiet, peaceful, comfortable night. Not like the last time they had slept outside when Yuya was freezing.

Akira hadn't said much either, Yuya had thought about asking him what was wrong; but she'd just get dragged in circles again. Something else was bothering her more than Akira's change in mood though; would Kyo and the others really be waiting for her? After all this time?

Kyo was probably looking for the perfect excuse to leave her; after all according to him she was useless. Where would she go if they left her? What would she do if she was left alone like that? Yuya felt a ping of hurt go through her heart with that thought, she almost wanted to cry; but she was sure Akira would be able to notice if she started crying. So Yuya forced herself to fall asleep, with the question of 'what would happen next', fresh on her mind.

**(123456789)**

When Yuya awoke in the morning she noticed that Akira was up and leaning up against a tree.

"Good morning. Finally up, I see." He spoke.

"Yeah, good morning." Yuya said through a sudden yawn. No matter how much sleep you get you always seem to want more. "How far from town are we?" Yuya still had that thought that Kyo could have left her. She had to find out... soon.

Standing up, Akira motioned through the trees. "It should only be about a half an hour's walk down that way. It won't be long."

Yuya didn't say anything; she just followed Akira through the forest. In a way, she didn't want to know if the group had left her or not; funny thing is, she never really thought about it till last night. She had always thought Kyo would just be there, sword in hand and smirk in place.

Yuya snapped out of her thoughts when they came to the edge of a village right out of the trees. The villager had been right, it was fairly close. Now they just had to find the inn, now came the time when she would find out what to do next.

**(123456789)**

"Gone? When did they leave!" Yuya was once again yelling at innocent inn keepers. He had just told her that Kyo and the group had moved on; and now she wanted information.

"They- they left yesterday. I don't know where they went... but perhaps you'd like a room for tonight? I'm sure you're journey has been, and will be, quite long." Yuya listened to the man speak and she knew one thing for sure; this man was one hell of a salesman.

Yuya didn't pay much attention to the time of day, which was still morningish, or anything else they need to focus on; she just nodded to take the room and walked slowly behind a woman showing them the way.

Yuya's bad day got a little worse when she noticed that she had gotten the same room Kyo had just a few days ago, while Akira got the one next door. That was just great.

"It's fairly early in the afternoon, but you look tired." Akira broke her thoughts. "It might be best if you just rest for the remainder of the day."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I will." Yuya sat down with her back leaned up against the wall and waited for Akira to leave so she could think in peace. After all her so called 'friends' had left, why no him to?

He closed the door quietly, retiring to his own room to rest from their weary journey.

Now that Yuya was alone she had time to stop and think. Kyo had actually left her; and this all brought Akira's question back to her mind...

_"Tell me...what is it that you plan on doing now?"_

She still didn't have an answer to that; in fact, she was even farther from an answer now than she was before. She didn't really know _what _she expected of Kyo. He had always told her that he would leave her if she fell behind, or tell her he didn't care… she never really thought he was serious though; well., until now that is. But why was she so upset about this? She was strong and independent; she could take care of herself.

But then of course, she still wanted to take revenge for her brother's death… but was that really the _reason_ she followed Kyo; or was it an excuse?

"_Since when did I stop thinking of my brother's revenge, and start thinking about Kyo?" _

Either way those questions were answered Yuya still found her eyes filling with tears as she thought of the past events between her and Kyo; they may not have been the best memories, but with Kyo being involved… they were better than nothing.

Then a new thought came to mind… Akira. Why is it that she looked to him for comfort? When Kyo had gone off with that whore, Yuya wanted someone to help her forget, when she ran she wanted someone to find her… but why did she lean on Akira for all this support? The jealousy, anger, and loneliness? And another thing, why did he let her move all that weight from her shoulders to his?

Yuya wanted to scream from the frustration of it all. And as much as she tried to hold her tears back, she still felt a single tear roll down her cheek. It didn't stop there, though. Soon more and more tears followed. She just couldn't hold them in anymore. It was getting to be too much.

On his way outside, Akira walked by Yuya's door. He paused suddenly, as the sound of the young girl's crying filled his ears. "Yuya...?" His hand reached out to grasp the door handle. This was a weak moment for her, and no doubt she wouldn't want him to see her in that state. But could he just ignore her sobbing?

As Yuya bit back more cries, she unexpectedly felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder.

Yuya snapped her head up to see Akira standing above her. "Akira?"

"Yuya-san." His voice was filled with nothing but concern. "Yuya-san, are you alright? I heard your crying..."

"I... I'm fine!" She yelled; but not at Akira, at herself. But Akira had no way of knowing that, and now Yuya felt even worse. There she was making the guy that was concerned for her think she yelled at him. "I'm... sorry." She said dropping her head and squeezing her eyes shut to try to stop the tears.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "You know...talking about what's bothering you sometimes makes things easier. It's hard to keep everything to yourself all the time, especially when everyone expects you to be strong. You may not want to talk about it, but I'm here to listen if you need me." Akira turned to face her. "Don't think you have to bear all this alone."

Yuya only continued to cry into her hands for a moment before she turned and buried her face into Akira's gi. She was trying not to put her burdens on his shoulders, but now her she was crying on his shoulder, using him for strength once again. "They... They left me! ... How could they do this! Why would they do this!" Yuya just didn't understand, of course she knew that Akira probably wouldn't be able to help with any of this, but she just had to voice the questions.

Maybe if she asked them enough times, the answers would somehow come to her.

Akira honestly had no idea what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before, so naturally it felt a bit awkward. Even so, the sound of Yuya's sobbing was something he had quickly come to dislike. But it couldn't be helped, and so he was content to just let her cry, leaning on him for support. "Don't worry about it so much." Akira spoke gently to her. "I have a feeling that things will turn out alright. You can...call it a hunch."

"A hunch?" Yuya asked between sobs. "How do you know everything will be alright? What am I gonna do now?... Can you tell me that?" Yuya asked the last part a little quieter as she squeezed Akira's gi in her fist out of frustration. She didn't mean to yell at him, or question him; but if he had a feeling things would be fine, if he had a hunch... she wanted to know why. And people, who are emotionally breaking down, aren't exactly calm.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that. You are going to have to find things out for yourself; because that's the only way we can learn." He placed a hand on her head. "But I'll be here with you, Yuya-san. I'll be here until you find your answers. Because I-"

"Ha Ha! I found you!" Yuya looked up when she heard someone literally burst through the door. Well, that was an odd way to make her stop crying; but it worked. She blinked at the man in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked letting go of Akira.

The man smiled and cleared his throat. "I am Kaynoyukioh…. I am honorable, loyal to my friends, handsome, strong…"

"Ok I got the point... you can shut up now." Yuya half said half demanded rolling her eyes.

"How rude!" Kaynoyukioh pushed his glasses up with his middle finger before crossing his arms.

"So what the hell do you want?" Yuya asked tiredly. She had drained her self mentally, physically and emotionally from all her damn crying.

"Well I was getting to it before I was so rudely interrupted! ... I want you!" He said taking out small dagger. "Now come with me so I can finally finish my plans and destroy Demon Eyes Kyo! I advise you not to resist or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Yuya could only blink at these demands. This guy was going to piss her off if he didn't leave... now.

Akira could only let out an irritated sigh. This man was clearly a moron, and would therefore pose the same type of threat as maybe...a bug or something. A bug with a dagger.

"Excuse me, but I cannot allow you to take Yuya-san with you." He unsheathed his swords. "Now please leave or die quietly."

"No one told me that the blonde woman had a body guard! My god woman, what kind of favors do you do to receive this kind of protection? My plans are ruined AGAIN!" The man dropped his dagger and rubbed his temples in frustration.

Raising his sword to the intruder's throat, Akira spoke. "Plans? What plans?"

The man began to shake due to the blade at his throat, but smiled anyways. "My plan... do you really wanna know?"  
Kaynoyukioh made the brave action of raising his hand to push his glasses up... again. "I plan to bring down Demon Eyes Kyo."

"You? You think you can defeat him? Very unlikely. Especially with such a poor excuse for a weapon." He replied.

"I don't need to be better, or more skilled as long as the person is distracted... that's why I need that girl." He explained trying to back up from the blade.

"You want to use Yuya-san to get to Kyo? How utterly unoriginal."

"And do you have a better idea to defeat the thousand man slayer?"

"If I did, I wouldn't bother to let you in on it. I have my own reasons for wanting to defeat him. And I'll succeed." He shot back.

"Do you know how many men have tried, what makes you think that a blind man like yourself and your little sword can do it... and are you trying to tell me that you are not using that girl to get to Kyo as well?"

In mere seconds both of Akira's swords were placed up to his neck, cris-crossed. "Yes...what can a blind man do? I wonder...perhaps you would like to find out just exactly what my silly sword is capable of. I'd be happy to rip out your throat so that I no longer have to listen to your senseless babble."

"Heh heh heh. Perhaps I miss judged you and your silly sword." Kaynoyukioh spoke nervously. "I will leave the girl alone, but you never answered my question... do you not plan on using the her as well?" He repeated backing up some. "I will leave with that said, but this is not over." He turned to leave.

Akira contemplated the appealing thought of lopping his head off then and there. But as much fun as that would be, it would do nothing to solve their problems. Besides, he was of no threat. Yuya could probably even take him on if she had her gun. In the end, Akira simply put his weapons away.

Kaynoyukioh left as quickly as he had come leaving Yuya and Akira to think about everything that had just happened. Well, at least Yuya wasn't thinking about Kyo anymore.

"I think I'm going to lie down." Yuya said before following her words with actions and laying down on the futon. She didn't even wait for a response as she closed her eyes; soon falling asleep.

Akira stood briefly by the bed, and then proceeded to go out and do what he had originally come out of his room to do. Once outside, he was met by the cold night air. Not that it bothered him any. There were things to be done, and so he wouldn't return to the inn until he saw to them. "Now...where do I begin?" With a slight grin, he started off into the quiet town.

**(123456789) **

Yuya awoke a few hours later to see Akria sitting up against the wall near her bed. "Have you been here the whole time I was asleep?" Yuya asked as she sat up and looked around the room.

"No, I went out. You've just been sleeping for a while."

"Oh. Well, where did you go?"

He decided to be frank with her. "I went into town to see if anyone had seen Kyo and the others."

This surprised Yuya quite a bit, but it also made her happy. "Did you find anything?" She asked with hopefulness.

"As a matter of fact..." He paused dramatically.

Yuya perked up a little more, but she was impatient when it came to dramatic pauses. "Well?"

"Two peddlers said they saw a 'band of strange people' leaving town a few days ago. They headed east."

"Oh, so do we follow them?"

"You do want to see them again, don't you? Isn't that why we came here?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said quickly standing up to get ready to leave. "Let's go then!" She said walking out of the room.

Akira stood as well, hurrying to keep up with her quick pace.

**(123456789)**

"I hope this is east." Yuya said to herself still walking ahead of Akria.

"It is."

Yuya paused for a moment before continuing her previous pace. "Good." She scanned the trees left and right, up and down for any signs of the group. Desperate… that was an understatement.

**(123456789)**

The whole group had pretty much separated, Okuni had gone with Benitora, by Kyo's orders; Yukimura with Sasuke, by Yukimura's request and Kyo had gone a separate direction for some peace and quiet. At least, that what he had told himself. The fact that they had waited for Dog-face just to find out that she was traveling with Akira… Kyo found himself getting a little more irritated than he should.

Then he heard Yuya's voice, soon followed by Akira's.

"I hope this is east"

"It is."

He got a little closer to see them walking through the trees, but he made no effort to make his presence known; though he was sure Akira already knew. So it was true, she was traveling with Akira. For some reason, it made Kyo's blood boil.

Yuya's quick pace caught up with her and she found herself falling. Only this time Akira wasn't close enough to catch her, and that meant that she had an unpleasant meeting with the ground. She felt her ankle twist and a sharp pain shoot through her entire leg. "Damnit! I don't have time to get hurt!" Her eyes began to fill with tears from the sharp pain.

"Yuya-san! Are you alright?" He knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine." She said as she tried to stand up, but the pain was too much and she fell back down.

"Let's take a break. It seems like you've hurt yourself."

"It's just my ankle, I'm fine." Hell, who was she kidding, they needed a break. "Thank you." Yuya had so much to thank Akira for, she couldn't just name one specific thing. However, she also had one other point to bring up. "Akira there's something I have been meaning to ask you... that guy had asked you if you were using me to get to Kyo and well... are you?"

He was a little taken aback by the sudden question, but he had thought she might ask something of the sort. "Heh...I figured we'd be talking about this eventually." Akira sat back on the ground. "Would it be strange if I said I wasn't traveling with you to get to Kyo?"

"Now that I think about it yeah, it would be strange... I mean why else would you be traveling with me, if it's not to get to Kyo?"

"Maybe I wanted to be near you because I was curious. Maybe I was just as confused as you."

"Confused about what?"

He ground his hand into the dirt. "When I first met you, Yuya-san, I couldn't believe that such a woman would wish to travel with Kyo. I could see the past being redone all over again. And so I asked you to come with me. But you turned me down with as much determination as you always had. And since then, I couldn't help but wonder...what would it have been like if you said yes? Would we go on like this? Could I fulfill that promise I made to you? Could I make you truly happy?" Akira paused. "I was only being selfish. I wanted to know...and I guess I found my answer."

"What answer is that?"

"Yuya-san…" He turned to face her. "I think I'm falling for you."

Yuya was in complete shock; she didn't know what to say. She had grown to have strong feelings for Akira, but she still had feelings for Kyo didn't she? So what should she say, what could she say? Her heart was torn. "Akira... I don't really know what to say. Through out this time that we have been traveling together, I have come to have feelings for you too, but I don't know exactly how strong they are... I know that when I'm around you, I smile a lot more and I feel important and wanted... but..."

Akira left her little time to finish. Within seconds he had closed the gap between their faces, placing a gentle kiss on the unsuspecting girl.

_**(End of Chapter 4)**_

**Mickey Sin:** Ok sorry about cutting it off right there, but it seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter to me; don't you agree? Anyways, the next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you all like this story despite the odd things that seem to be happening. Well, I hope to see you for the next chapter. BYE!

**Editor's Note: **UWAH! (yells). It was so wonderful! Romantic and sweet…just how I like it. And there were a lot less things to correct in this chapter, congratulations! I must say that this story is awesomeness. Even though I'm an avid Kyo/Yuya fan, I cant help but love this pairing too. It has a certain sweetness to it.

foxmagic

**Reviewer Responses: **

**foxmagic:** Yeah, I know you read that about 10 times; but you know you love it so shut up! Lol just kidding… And do you have to brag every time you get the first review? Geez! Anyways, thanks for all your help and support. Can't wait till Thursday… Seattle here we come! WOOT!

**yami1:** Thank you so much for your review. I am glad that you loved the last chapter, I worked a little harder on it and I am starting to get a plan worked out for the story. I had some help though… well, thanks again. Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last. Buh-Bye!

**KittySamurai506:** Heh heh you caught me. I am pinkpartystraws, proud owner of The Brothel Bar on Gaia. Believe it or not Yuya/Kyo is my favorite paring as well, I just wanted to do something a little different. I am very glad that you find my story enjoyable, thank you so much for your review. TTFN (ta-ta for now!)

**KaraQ:** Do you really think it was worth the wait? The best chapter so far? Yay, I'm so happy! You made my day! Well, Kyo/Yuya is one of my favorite parings, but Yuya is getting a little fonder of Akira… gotta give my story some originality right? I was really happy to hear that you like the way the story is going, I am always worried that people won't like it. To answer your question, I don't know where you can download SDK. In fact I have been searching for a place to do that as well. If I ever find a place I will be sure to let you know. Don't worry about babbling, I do it all the time. Well, hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter as much as the third… thanks again for your review!

**Streetwise Girl:** I was really glad to hear that you thought my story was good, I am always worried that I am going to make a character OOC. I guess I'm just paranoid. Akira is a favorite of mine too; of course I have a few favorites. Thanks for your review; it motivates me to hear that you think my story is too good to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye!

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers!  
foxmagic**  
**ravenfett**  
**LadyWater  
****yami1  
****Ginny-cry  
****Violetjewelz  
****The Muses Tk and Zv  
KaraQ  
Streetwise Girl  
****KittySamurai506**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hmp! Like a loser like me would ever own something as cool and spectacular as SDK… Ha! Give me a break.

**Love or pride?  
**_Author: Mickey Sin _

"Talking"  
"_Thinking"  
__Flashbacks, ect.  
_**(123456789)** Separates certain parts of the story.

_**Chapter 5:  
**_"Yuya-san…" He turned to face her. "I think I'm falling for you."

Yuya was in complete shock; she didn't know what to say. She had grown to have strong feelings for Akira, but she still had feelings for Kyo didn't she? So what should she say, what could she say? Her heart was torn. "Akira-san... I don't really know what to say. Through out this time that we have been traveling together, I have come to have feelings for you too, but I don't know exactly how strong they are... I know that when I'm around you, I smile a lot more and I feel important and wanted... but..."

Akira left her little time to finish. Within seconds he had closed the gap between their faces, placing a gentle kiss on the unsuspecting girl.

Yuya was once again surprised during her travels with Akira; and what surprised her most, is that she found herself returning it. Before she even realized what was happening, she had lost herself in Akria's warm kiss.

After a few more moments, he broke off and pulled back from her. Her face was flushed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yuya-san, I have to ask again. Won't you come with me? I know I can give you this happiness I've promised."

Yuya turned her eyes to the ground. This had all happened faster than she ever thought it would; in fact, she didn't think it would happen at all. She knew she had feelings for Akira, the butterflies in her stomach proved that; but did she have strong enough feelings to abandon her other friends. Yuya's eyes began to fill with tears as she weighed her options.

If she stayed with Akira she would have happiness, protection… more money. And if she went back to Kyo, she would have protection, a fair amount of happiness, and less money. Surely, Akira was the less stressful option... but Kyo, she had something she had to do. She had things to ask Kyoshiro, and she had to travel with Kyo until she was able to ask those questions.

So with the decision made. "Akira-san... I am torn." She began to explain, a single tear falling from her eyes. "Part of me wants to stay with you, and have the happiness you promise... but then the other part of me knows that I have things I have to do... and until I do them, I have to stay with Kyo and the others... I'm sorry."

"I see." He said. "I thought you might say that. You seem determined to fulfill your quest." He suddenly stood to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. "I respect that determination, Yuya-san. But how about someday...we go on our own trip. Someday, when your journey is over."

"Yeah, maybe." Yuya said with a small smile. "Well, I guess we should keep going then." Yuya turned to walk off again, but now she was distracted; she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She blushed just thinking about it... damn him and his perfect kiss.

"Yuya-san!" Akira called to her. "Try through that hedge over there. I think you might find something..."

Yuya looked back at him suspiciously, but followed his directions anyway. Sure enough, standing there looking pissed, was Demon Eyes Kyo himself. Yuya smiled seeing him, but it faded when she saw the look he was giving her. _"Oh no... Did he see us!"_ Yuya mentally scolded herself.

But when she opened her mouth to speak she was grabbed from behind and found herself lifting into the air. She looked up to see Kaynoyukioh holding her around her stomach. They landed on a tree branch; with the help of a rope of course, and then held his dagger at her throat.

"Akira?... Kyo?" Yuya looked from one to the other, not really knowing who to ask for help. After all, with how mad Kyo looked, she didn't think he'd help her even if she asked.

"Move and the girls die... and that would be quite a tragedy. I love the fact that she literally walked strait into my grasp. Now it appears I can kill two birds with one stone."

Yuya, for one, was not just going to stand for this. She was tired of being kidnapped, hurt, and being called useless. If no one else was going to help her, she would help herself. She raised her foot up and slammed it back down on Kanoyukioh's foot. He let out a dramatic squeal from the pain and dropped Yuya. She couldn't, and didn't really want to, keep her footing and began to fall. Kaynoyukioh reached to catch her, but only managed to accidentally slide his blade across her arm.

Yuya felt the sting of the cut, but that was the least of her worries right now... what was going to break her fall!

Sensing the girl drop, Akira quickly acted. With fluid motion, he caught Yuya as she was about to hit the ground. He stopped when he noticed her cut. "Yuya-san...your arm."

Kyo saw Akira catch Yuya, and resisted the urge to kill him right then and there. He had smaller threats to take care of first. Kyo smiled evilly at the thought of slicing this irritating man known as Kaynoyukioh to pieces. He leapt up, pulling his sword out, and swung at the man. However, much to everyone's surprise, he dodged the blow with ease. Kyo blinked in astonishment; perhaps he had underestimated this opponent.

"Oh no! I've hurt her! That wasn't my intention at all! But it's her own fault really; she just had to pull a stupid stunt! Are you alright woman?" Kaynoyukioh surprised everyone again with his concern for the cut on Yuya's skin. Yuya, who was still in Akira's arms, could only blink.

Checking her wound, Akira reassured her. "It doesn't look deep. With some bandaging it should be fine."

Yuya didn't bother to say anything in return; she just looked towards Kyo and waited to see what he'd do next.

"Is the girl ok!" Kaynoyukioh asked Akira.

"I'm fine!" Though the question was directed to Akira, Yuya had been the one to answer it. "And don't call me girl, I have a name damnit!"

Kaynoyukioh rolled his eyes at her. He was showing concern and she was scolding him about what to call her... how rude! He had little time to think of that though as Kyo charged him from behind. Kyo growled in irritation as his attack was dodged again.

"You're pretty fast." Kyo smirked.

"Have patience Demon Eyes Kyo! Can't you see the girl is hurt?" Well that only served to piss Kyo off even more.

"But you're the one who hurt me!" Yuya pointed out.

Akira groaned at the stupidity of the entire situation. What kind of villain was concerned about his hostage's wounds? Focusing in on Kyo, he then decided to liven things up a bit. Just for fun of course.

"Tsk tsk, Kyo. Do you need me to protect Yuya-san _and_ defeat the enemy?"

Kyo sent a death glare in Akira's direction. "Akira..." He threatened through clinched teeth. Well, Akira would know it was threat at least. The young man smirked at having gotten Kyo riled up so easily.

"Could you two save it for later?" Yuya shouted holding the cut on her arm in a failed attempt to slow the bleeding. "Hell I think I could've killed him by now!"

Demon Eyes Kyo was having just about all he could take of this situation. Not only was Akira becoming increasingly more of a pain in the ass, but that damn broad wouldn't stay silent. Between the two of them, he was pretty well screwed over. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't seem to land a hit on this guy.

All at once, Kyo's stance relaxed. He would hit that moronic fool if it was the last thing he did. "Come on, bitch." He waved a hand at Kaynoyukioh.

His foe took off into the dense forest, clearly issuing a challenge. Who would be the fastest? And he'd be damned if he lost to anyone...especially him.

Concentrating all thought to that one moment, he saw the opening. There was a way in.

And he took it.

With a speed that surpassed all logical thought, Kyo swung his muramasa at a slanted angle, thus cutting off Kaynoyukioh. And one swipe ended it.

Kaynoyukioh had been sliced across the left side of his stomach, and fell to the ground in pain. Kyo smiled cruelly as he watched his enemy fall. Once again he had been victorious. Now all there was left to do was to wait until the man bled to death, which shouldn't take too long. So ignoring the dying man, he turned his attention to Akira. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked, tightening his grip on his sword. Images of Akira and Yuya kissing flashed through his mind, causing his anger to rise.

"Who me?" The blonde man shrugged his shoulders, plastering on a look of pure innocence. "I was merely helping Yuya-san return to your company. She was lost, you see. Though it is beyond me as to why she would be so adamant to be back in your company so soon. What with that terrible temper of yours..."

"That's a load of shit!" Kyo knew this for a few reasons, but one in particular…he was putting the moves on Yuya. Kyo clinched his teeth as he continued to recall the event that had just occurred in front of him.

"Does it really matter why he's here Kyo, I'm hurt here!" Yuya would usually let him get on with his everyday events, but the cut on her arm hurt damnit! So she was going to try to stop these boys before they broke out into a fight. That could last hours. Hell, by the time they decided to call it quits she would've bled to death from this tiny gash.

"But really, Kyo. You might want to take care of that foe of yours before you decide to pick a fight with me." Akira ushered his sword in the direction of the wounded man, who now proceeded to crawl away.

Kaynoyukioh struggled to stand up, only to fall again. He knew he had to get away, or he would be killed here and now. He looked back; Akira's attention was on him, Kyo's attention was on Akira. If he looked out for Kyo he might be able to escape. He did the first thing he could think of... crawl faster. Soon he was about 10 feet away, but when he looked at Kyo this time he noticed that Kyo's attention had gone from Akira to him.

He took out a small round rock; at least it looked like a rock, and threw it at the ground. In an instant there was smoke everywhere hiding Kaynoyukioh from sight. Yuya began coughing while Kyo stood as still as stone.

It took a few moments for the smoke to clear. All of it was spent in silence. Well…almost. Yuya's coughing was an exception. There was nothing any of them could say really. He had gotten away. Now the only question was... "What the hell just happened?" This, of course, was asked by Yuya. She never really expected an answer; in fact she already knew what happened. The man had escaped, but what she didn't understand was how he escaped with those wounds.

"Well, you let yet another get away, Kyo."

This comment earned Akira another glare that he couldn't see, but from the intensity of it Yuya could tell Kyo was trying to make him feel it. Kyo had one of those glares that could melt steal. She was just happy it wasn't directed towards her. "How about you two stop pissing each other off and concentrate on my wounds damnit!" The pain in her arm was really getting to her, and what could she do about it with those two idiots looking for a fight? But neither Kyo nor Akira had any intention of letting it go just like that. Their feud was now more personal then ever, and the outcome would prove something that words could not.

With hand outstretched, Akira beckoned for Kyo to attack. "Come, Demon Eyes Kyo. Let's settle this once and for all."

_**(End of Chapter 5)**_

**Mickey Sin: **Sorry for the delay in updating, but my internet has been down for awhile. Anyways, I hope that this was a good chapter but the next one will be better… I hope. Well until next time (which will be soon hopefully) peace out and hugs to everyone.

**Editor's note: **Hmm, I must say. You're slacking a bit! I had to correct more for this chapter than the previous one. lol…but that's okay. The story still kicks ass.  
-foxmagic

**Reviewer Reponses: **

**SamuraiDeeperKyo:** Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad to hear you like my story, and I hope that you enjoy the upcoming chapters.

**KaraQ:** I am so happy that you like my story so much, and that you think it's getting better by the chapter (I know this chapter was a little blah.) I like the Kyo/Yuya pairing, but I am also a big fan of Akira; he is just much sweeter than Kyo. And to answer your question about the love deeper community, I don't know what it is (nervous laugh). Well I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you in any way and I will try to update sooner. Bye!

**foxmagic: **What can I say to respond to you? I talk to you all the time, but thanks for your support. There I said something, do you feel special now? I love you Elli!

**QueenOfTheShadowFangs:** lol. Yeah, sorry about that cliffy; I just didn't want to drag the chapter out to much. Akira appears in the fifth manga (I think), so it's understandable that you don't know who he is (but that might have changed since the last time I updated). Thank you so much for you review though, it was so nice (even the shaking, lol) and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Shinomori Kyo:** Yes, Akira has a crush on Yuya; but who Yuya likes more is something I cannot tell you or the evil chipmunks might come hunt me down. (By evil chipmunks I mean my editor foxmagic.) But thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it.

**Streetwise Girl:** Yes, I just had to pull a Akira-kisses-Yuya-just-as-Kyo-finds-them. It's just such a perfect way to piss Kyo off don't you think? I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, my villain scenes will get better when I figure out where this is going (nervous laugh). But thank you for the review, it means a lot to me. Buh-bye!

**yami1:** Thank you for the review, I am glad to hear that you like my story. :)

**Murder of Mine:** Thank you for your reviews and compliments. I hope you liked this update and hopefully the next chapter will come soon.

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers!  
foxmagic  
ravenfett  
LadyWater  
****yami1  
****Ginny-cry  
****Violetjewelz  
****The Muses Tk and Zv  
KaraQ  
Streetwise Girl  
****KittySamurai506  
****SamuraiDeeperKyo  
****QueenOfTheShadowFangs  
****Shinomori Kyo  
****Murder of Mine**


End file.
